The Human Time Bomb
by Gaaras-Gothic-Ninja-Sappy-Sue
Summary: All it takes is one little shove to start the countdown...and for a regular day in school to turn into a horror that Naruto will never forget. School shooting. Two/Three-Shot. Rated M for violence.


**Note: **I wrote this a long time ago, so it might seem lame or immature =/. It's going to be a two-shot or a three shot. Uhm -**Burning Mines** will be updated on Friday.

**The Human Time Bomb**

**Part One: **_Three Goons and A Diary_

* * *

_Jan. 17_

_There is a sort of passion behind my father's backhand when he hits me. I think it comes from his bitterness. The bitterness that came with losing his job. The bitterness that came with losing mom. The bitterness that came with having to deal with me. All of it is packed into that backhand. Sometimes, when I'm feeling more down and out than usual, I think of what it would be like to throw my own bitterness back at him. What power would I hold, if I could just put all the pain and suffering he brought me into my left hand and just smack him with it._

_But that will never happen. I am weak and I am pathetic—_

_Without the gun._

_With the gun it's a completely different story. With the gun everything becomes real. You don't need metaphors, you don't need dreams; the tool to shape your fate lies right there, in your hand. With the gun, I can do anything I want, and father won't be able to stop me. Because I am invincible, because I am powerful, because I am indestructible, because with this gun—_

_I can blow his brains out._

* * *

Approximately nine minutes ago was when everything changed…Or rather, when a particular event induced the _chain _of events that would inevitably lead to the worst day of Naruto's life.

And the hardest part was that it could all have been _avoided. _It could have just never happened if it wasn't for that small, tiny, almost _miniscule_ mistake that caused a signal in time and space to turn a student's heart into a ticking time bomb. It wasn't the blonde that caused it to detonate, it wasn't_ him _who caused this particular student to suddenly blow but... somewhere along the lines, Naruto knew that he was the one who started the countdown...

When he pushed Gaara Sabako.

It was completely accidental. _Completely _accidental.

Sixth period lunch was always crowded in Konoha High, so when Naruto, tall as he was, inadvertently bumped into the redhead, someone he didn't even know the name of, he didn't think much of it. He smiled that bubbly smile of his, turned to face the teen, put his hand behind his head in a sheepish manner, closed his eyes, and apologized. It was a wholehearted apology too. 'Oh my _God_ I'm _sooo sorry'_, and such. It was an apology that he thought he was giving straight to the redhead, but when he finally opened his eyes, he found that not only was the smaller teen not listening to him, but no one had even noticed Naruto's apology because the one he hit was on the floor with food splattered all over shirt.

That shouldn't have been surprising. Naruto was a big man; he underestimated the force of the push…But he noticed something…the boy he'd pushed…with his mouth in a thin line, but eyes wide with shock, had_ four _hands on the floor bracing himself.

Naruto blinked. Four hands? Then he blinked again. _Ah_, he thought relieved. This kid did _not _have four hands. He simply fell _on top_ of someone who just happened to have two hands…Two very _big_ hands. Naruto had decided to abandon his tray of food and bend over to take the hand of the redhead. Gaara, who seemed to be some kind of passive shock, took the hand, and looked up at Naruto with eyes wide enough to swallow the blonde whole.

Naruto had smiled nervously and bowed sheepishly. It was weird how this boy had looked at him. It was as if Gaara didn't expect Naruto to try to pick him up. As if he was expecting Naruto to just _leave_ him there. Naruto had laughed inwardly. What was the redhead thinking? Naruto was the nicest guy in this school.

It was a large institution, so the blonde wasn't particularly familiar with the redhead. He knew his face, but he didn't know his name. They probably saw each other three times in the entire school year…but the case wasn't the same for the big man on the floor, the man that Gaara knocked down. Naruto was _very_ familiar with him.

It had been the massive football team captain, Kisame Ogoshi. Naruto had frowned down at the man, knowing very well his reputation, but held out a hand to him anyway. Kisame grabbed it with hand that almost broke Naruto's grip and pulled himself up, still managing to look very masculine.

He had said a booming, "Thanks, man." to Naruto before walking passed him and shoving the redhead back to the floor. Naruto's eyes had gone wide, and it was then that he'd realized the crowd of people that had gathered around. He had frowned and grabbed Kisame's shoulder before turning him around.

"Kisame," he had started angrily. "what are you _doing_? I'm the one who pushed him into you. If you're going to hit anyone, it should be me."

Kisame had smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. "Why would I hit the man who scored the winning touch down in the last game?" he'd asked, as if they were old buddies.

It was true. Naruto _had_ scored the winning touchdown during the last game. He never felt happier the day he scored that touchdown, and the moment of elation that spread through him when Kisame recalled the event had left him unguarded. He'd almost forgotten about the redhead who was now trying to stand up from the floor.

"Uh…" he'd started bashfully. "Thanks…but, seriously, Kisame. Leave the kid alone."

Kisame's smirk had gone wide and he had patted Naruto's shoulder. "Of course, Naruto." He'd said. "_Anything_ for you."

And with that said, Kisame had made a show of holding out a hand for the redhead on the ground.

Naruto should have paid more mind to the way Gaara looked at the hand with narrowed, cautious eyes. He should've paid more attention to the way Kisame's smirk widened when he had smiled in his obliviousness and walked _away_.

Like an idiot.

And that's when it started.

* * *

_Tick, Tick, Tick_

_12..._

_11..._

_10..._

* * *

All of this happened nine minutes ago. Naruto, went on with his _merry _way, sat with his friends, and continued his lunch period like nothing had happened. Sasuke, his best friend, didn't see what had happened with Gaara, neither did Sasuke's girlfriend Sakura, who also sat with them.

Right now they were talking about how Naruto must've felt as the third wheel in the small group of friends. Naruto was in the middle of vehemently disagreeing.

"—I mean it guys! It's great how you're always together! I mean, _sure_ you kind of leave me out of things, sometimes…okay a _lot_ of times…But you guys are happy! And when you're happy, _I'm_ happy." He finished with a flourish, looking at his friends with eyes that he hoped looked as sincere as he felt.

Sasuke stared at his blonde friend with a raised eyebrow as Sakura animatedly began to tear. "Oh, Naruto!" she cried, throwing her hands up in the air. "You're such a good friend!"

Sasuke looked considerably less convinced. "You're sure defending yourself with a passion…" he started to say. "…It's almost as if you're _hiding_ something…"

Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the raven haired teen. "I'm serious, Sasuke! I don't feel like the third wheel…I really am _genuinely_ happy for you guys!"

"Hn." Was all the brunette offered.

Naruto let out an exasperated sigh. "Man, Sasuke, I hate your skepticism sometimes…Sakura, tell your boyfriend to take that tree branch out his ass. It's in there pretty deep."

"Naruto, you know Sasuke's only kidding." She assured with a big smile and a wave of a manicured hand.

"Sasuke? In a playful mood? Ring the alarm."

Sakura's smile only widened. "Well considering some…_special _news, I think even Sasuke would be in a playful mood."

Sasuke made a small grunt of warning towards Sakura. Sakura ignored it and stared expectantly at Naruto.

Naruto stared back at her. "Well…" he started. "…what special news?" If possible, Sakura beamed even more. "Sakura, you're beginning to scare me…" Naruto admitted cautiously.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak before slowly turning to Sasuke with pleading eyes. They looked at each other with a long time before Sasuke grunted and turned away. It must've been some sort of an affirmative because Sakura let out a long sigh and took Naruto's hands. "Naruto..." she whispered, looking at her blonde friend with deep, knowing eyes.

Naruto felt his face heat up, and he had to work his throat a bit before he could stutter at the proximity of their faces. "S-Sakura…"

"She's not going to declare her undying love for you, Dobe."

Naruto was too lost in his friend's great big eyes to counter the brunette.

"Ignore him, Naruto." Sakura said, still holding his hand and still giving the blonde that strange smile. "I want you to have an open mind Naruto. You're going to be wondering why...why I'm so happy, but know that Sasuke and I thought about and...and we were scared before but...but we know that this is something that we should do. Something we can handle...so..." she paused, probably for effect, and squeezed Naruto's hands. "Naruto, I'm expecting."

There was silence for a while.

"E-expecting?" he asked. "…expecting what?" There was a snicker that suspiciously came in Sasuke's direction.

"You know," Sakura urged, trying to communicate with her eyes. "…_expecting_." she concluded uselessly.

There was more silence. Naruto looked at Sakura with a squint and she stared back with the same large eyes.

And Naruto hadn't noticed before but…Sakura's eyes, the smile that accompanied it…they held so much…happiness…? Was that it? When had he seen his friends so happy? Hell even Sasuke was a breeze now-a-days. Naruto only felt like punching him half the time the time as opposed to all the time. But still…

"I don't get it."

Sakura sighed dramatically and collapsed her head onto the table and Sasuke laughed. "Thank god, for your stupidity, Naruto." the brunette said before putting and arm Sakura and holding her close. "What Sakura means is that she's pr—"

_"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"_ came a chant from the far end of the lunchroom, drowning the end of Sasuke's words.

The lunchroom was practically as large as a quarter of a stadium, so if the small group of friends could've heard that chant from so far away, it was obviously a large crowd. Now that Naruto thought it about it, there were hardly any students sitting down. A lot were crowded near the lunch line.

Naruto's eyes widened…It couldn't be….could it? Naruto stood up.

Sasuke frowned. "Don't get involved with that nonsense, Naruto." he ordered bitterly. "Probably the start of another food fight…"

Naruto stood up anyway. "I've…I've just got to make sure of something…" he murmured before walking away from them. As he neared the crowd, it became harder and harder to get through. He was beginning to think that he'd never make it to the source. Finally, he saw his friend walking away from the center.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled to him.

Said person looked up and nodded dully at the blonde. "Naruto."

"What's going on?" he asked quickly.

Shikamaru looked behind him for a moment before he stared back at the blonde with unimpressed eyes. "Does the chant not give it away?"

Naruto wasn't in the mood for his sarcasm. "Who's _fighting_, Shikamaru?" he asked, exasperated.

Shikamaru seemed to sense Naruto's urgency and folded his arms across his chest. "It's just Kisame and his goons making trouble…"

"Making trouble with _who_?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I dunno. Some short kid – a redhead."

Naruto growled and pushed past Shikamaru. "God _damn_ it, I told Kisame to leave him alone!" he seethed before he rudely began to push through the crowd. The chant was getting louder and louder, and he could swear he heard punches being thrown. Kisame's voice began to pierce between the bodies, and into Naruto's ears.

"Oh! Look at this!" he heard Kisame say, his voice strident. Now, Naruto could just about see the fight. He began shoving harder past other kids, earning a few shoves back. From his line of view he could see Kisame's massive build carrying a small book…but he couldn't see the redhead…where was the redhead?

The familiar sound of a punch echoed in his ears and the crowd chorused in an "Oooohh!"

Suddenly, the boy Naruto was looking for was shoved into his line of view as he landed somewhere at the feet of the crowd. His face was bloodied, and his messy red hair clashed horribly with the purpling of his bruised eye. Naruto watched in horror as the small teen grabbed a hold of his stomach and gagged. He spat out blood.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled suddenly. "What the hell are you—"

"Get outta the way, man!" said a teen bigger than Naruto. "I was here first!" With that said he pushed Naruto to the side. Naruto glared but he let the large teen have his spot back.

Naruto was closer to the fight now. He could see everything clearly. Kisame was rummaging through a bag that was sure to be the redhead's as his goons, two very big teens Naruto were all too familiar with, beat up on the redhead. Naruto shouted again, but the crowd in front of him was deliberately pushing him back, preventing him from getting in there and stopping it all.

"I would expect no less from our emo pal, here!" Kisame boomed as he pulled something out of Gaara's book bag. "A diary!" Naruto's eyes went wide. This was so cruel. "Let's read a few entries, shall we?" So _cruel_.

Naruto watched helplessly as Kisame dropped the bag and began flipping through pages.

"No!" Naruto heard a voice yell. It was the redhead. Naruto then realized that he never heard him speak before. His voice was strained, obviously in pain. Looking at the small teen, he thought he could even see hate in his eyes, ingeniously masked over with suffering. Naruto didn't know if it was accidental…but the small teen did a fine job at hiding the undertone of malice underneath those hooded eyes. It scared, Naruto… But then again, he was probably thinking too much into it. What did he expect to see in the eyes of a kid who was getting beaten up? Naruto tried once again to shove his way though the crowd, shouting as he did, but failed.

"January nineteenth!" And that was Kisame momentarily holding the book up for everyone to see. Naruto froze, and the crowd began to calm down to listen. Naruto would later curse himself for not taking that chance to scream for Kisame to stop. But he had to admit that he was curious too. "I've decided to do it today!" Kisame read in a loud voice. "I've decided to confess to the person I love!"

The crowd roared in another chorus of "Oooh's" as Kisame roared with laughter. The redhead, nearly forgotten by the other two goons, ran towards Kisame and pushed him. He grabbed Kisame's shirt and began to claw mercilessly, "Give it back, give it _back_!"

Kisame's friends pulled the teen away from the larger man, but Kisame looked unfazed by the redhead's efforts. In fact, he looked delighted. He was _amused_.

"What are you hiding, Gaara?" Kisame murmured. Someone in the crowd repeated after Kisame.

_Yeah! What are you hiding Gaara!_

_So that's his name, _Naruto thought lamely.

"You know what, Gaara?" Kisame boomed at the redhead. "I'll make this a little easier for you. Why don't _you_ read to everyone what you wrote. Let us all know who the lucky girl is!"

Kisame marched over to Gaara and dangled the book over his head. Gaara tried to grab it but the goons held his hands behind his back. "_Fuck you_." he spat.

Kisame smirked. "All right then." he said. "Deal's off." He said this without shouting for once. "I'm going to make your life a living hell after this, Gaara." he said with an odd calm. "And I'm going to make sure whoever this chick is will get the same treatment as you."

Gaara let out a yell and began to fight even harder against the grasp of the two teens behind him. He moved around like a madman and started screaming. He shook his head in every direction and made it very difficult to keep him in place. His screams crashed through the lunchroom and some students began to back up. Even Naruto's eyes went wide. The only thing that betrayed Gaara's fury was his puny size. Naruto knew that if Gaara had the strength…

Naruto couldn't stand to think of the consequences.

There were a few teachers panicking in the sidelines. They were pathetic small and balding, so all they could was shout threats. "The school security is coming! I'm warning you Kisame, this is the last straw!" No one seemed to hear them.

With a smirk Kisame began to read.

"With blonde hair…" Kisame did a feminine wave like gesture with his hand. His friends snickered.

"…beautiful blue eyes…" Kisame sang with a mock poetic tone as he read.

Gaara screamed.

"…and lightly tanned skin…." Kisame said in a quiet voice.

Gaara's last vicious scream echoed so loudly even Kisame had to pause. But he recovered quickly.

"How could I _not_ fall in love with—" Kisame stopped. As did everything else in the room. Gaara stopped screaming…and the tension in the air began to suffocate Naruto. He knew that everyone's heart must have slowed down…He himself felt every pulse of the organ racking almost painfully slowly in his chest. It was almost unbearable. This anxiety. This anticipation.

Naruto had to put his head down for a moment. He didn't know why he was suddenly feeling this way but…he needed to take a moment to breathe…So he took a breath…and it seemed like hours to simply inhale, but in reality it was only a few seconds…and as soon as he looked up …his eyes met with the most hypnotic color he had ever seen….or rather…a pair of eyes he never really _truly_ had the chance to really look at. It was funny…it wasn't even the entire eye…it was one and a half eye – the other was slightly drooped, while the other was surrounded by red streaks. But still…the icy green shimmer with the splash of turquoise that blended dangerously with his stunning pupils…

It took a little longer than a moment for Naruto to realize who he was staring at, and the blonde would have brushed it off as an inadvertent stare….or maybe just a distant gaze…but Gaara's eyes were _fixed_ on him. And Naruto hated what he saw there…The fury was gone now…replaced by something even more powerful – _devastation_. The way the redhead's face just fell, and his bottom lip quivered, and his hands were _shaking_. It was all devastation, desperation –_fear_.

Gaara was scared…and he was _crying_.

It was then that Naruto realized Gaara wasn't the only staring at him. Kisame was as well, except he had a different look on his face entirely. Kisame looked torn between amusement and disgust. The crowd was quietly watching the emotions display on both their faces.

Kisame looked from the book to Naruto. Then at the book again.

Then he began to laugh, softly at first, but it graduated into a booming, merciless laugh.

"Heh…heheheh –HehHehHeh –HAHAHAHAHA – THIS…THIS IS RICH!"

By now Gaara had fallen limp and Kisame's goons were practically carrying him. The crowd began to roar again.

"_ComeonWhatdoesitsayTellusKisameComeon!"_ They all shouted an unsynchronized rumble.

Kisame smirked evilly before he read from the book again. "With long blonde hair…beautiful blue eyes…and lightly tanned skin…" Kisame looked up smirking like a demon and looked right at—

"How can I not fall in love with…" Kisame paused dramatically.

Everyone held a breath.

Kisame smiled. "Uzumaki Naruto."

…

The silence was _deafening_.

It rang in Naruto's ears like no sound could. The people who were shoving him around before to get a better look, pulled away from him like he was on fire. Everyone made a path for him, clearing the area around him, so he was left facing the circle of the fight, vulnerable to every emotional blow. He could feel their eyes staring at him, burning through his skull, boring into his mind…

And it was _quiet_.

So, so _quiet_.

Naruto felt like he would suffocate in this silence. Someone had to say something, someone had to say something before he ex—

"_Uzumaki __Naruto__? But he's a __guy__!"_

The random shouter pulled Naruto out from his small trance, but he still felt numb…The redhead…_Gaara_…liked him? No. Like wasn't the word he used. Love. The redhead _loved_ him? Naruto blinked. How was that even possible when he never even met the guy? It was only today that he was learning the boy's name. How could anyone—

"HAHAHA!" roared Kisame. "I should've known!" he boomed. "The little emo prin_CESS, _is a _fag_! HAHAHA!"

The crowd wasn't as enthusiastic anymore. They were still confused.

The goons dropped Gaara onto the floor like he was an infection and the redhead lamely fell on his knees.

"Don't worry, Naruto!" Kisame assured. "I'm not going to make your life miserable. You can't help it if a _fag_ falls for you!" Kisame laughed, but only his goons laughed with him.

Kisame, unhappy with the unresponsive crowd, went over the redhead, grabbed his hair and pulled his hair back. Then he made the small teen face the blonde. Naruto shivered. His eyes went wide and Gaara's unfocused, glistening eyes, were fixing themselves on Naruto again.

With that pitiful look on his face, Gaara looked back at Naruto. His face was swollen and only one eye could see through…He still went through to Naruto though. He went through Naruto's soul…and the blonde did the next thing that would officially trigger the time bomb within Gaara's heart…

He looked _away_.

Maybe it was bound to happen, maybe it wouldn't have made a difference either way, maybe Naruto was just over thinking things again…but Naruto knew, he _knew _that when Gaara pulled himself away from Kisame and darted out of the lunchroom, leaving his things behind – everything had changed.

Everything would be different.

* * *

Tick, Tick, Tick

9…

8..

7…

* * *

_Jan. 19_

_I've decided to do it today. I've decided to confess to the person I love. Not _in _person of course. I'm going to write a letter. It'll be a short letter. I'm probably not even going to sign it…but I know…that if I do sign it…he won't push me away…because that's just the kind of guy he is…_

_With blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin – how could I not fall in love with Uzumaki Naruto?_

_But who am I kidding, right? He might not even remember me; we met so many years ago. I'll still write it though. Because Naruto's worth it._

_He's worth every word._

* * *

End Part One

**Authors Note:**

Well that's chapter one. Guys I wrote this a reeeeally long time ago, so I apologize if the writing is kind of..I don't - immature? But I think it's a good message to get out none-the-less. The whole school bullying thing is out of this world, these days. I don't know if this is going to be a Two-Shot or a Three-Shot. I suppose it depends on how long I'm willing to make the second chapter. **The Burning Mines** will be updated on Friday!

Peace&Love


End file.
